


The Twins Who Lived

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Dark Magic, Dark! Harry, Family like Akatsuki, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, OOC, Voldemort vs Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Brought from FF.net, going to be very different from my original plot, and with better editing ) </p><p>1981, Voldemort comes and attacks the Potter family. Lilly and James lay down their lives for their sweet children, Harry and Henry Potter. Two marked as the Dark Lord's equal, born as the seventh month dies. Dumbledore, after being refused by the twins aunt, takes them to the home of a man whom he trusts, in a continent off the shores of Asia, called Element. Where shinobi rule the land, abandoning the traditional uses for magic. However, something goes wrong, and it's all down hill for the wizarding world from there. Enter Yuki and Yasuki Shion, the Twins Who Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *deep sighing* This has got to be the fourth time I've edited this story. Please don't read it on FF.net, it's awful, it really is. I hope I can make it better here. 
> 
> #doesn't own harry potter or naruto

"Are you sure, that it's going to be okay for them here?" The old man asked, handing the two bundles over to the man in front of him, who looked both confused and agitated.

He looked the bundles over, and handled the two baby boys carefully. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. They'll be fine, they'll grow up on a tiresome little farm, in an unknown little village, raised by two loving, uninteresting civilians. Trust me, they'll be fine." He looked at the scar on the older twin's forehead.

"I need to know that I can trust you."

"Albus, you KNOW you can. I'll make sure that whoever takes them in, are kind and caring individuals. Then when they're all grown up, you can use them to fight your war with the dark."

"But that's just it, Dachi. _Don't_ give them to a loving home."

"Excuse me?"

"Give them to a place, where they will be treated coldly. Not _outright_ abusive, but they can't know the love of an adult."

"Why in the world would you ask that of me?!"

"Do not think so ill of me, Dachi. I need them to see me, as their liberator. It is rather unfortunate, but it is all for the greater good, I assure you." The old headmaster said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "They will have to defeat Voldemort, when he rises again. But for that to happen, they must die at his hands. Then I will come, and end him forever."

"You're raising these two like pigs for slaughter." The man seemed disturbed, holding the two closer to him.

"If you _must_ think of it that way. So, will you do as I asked?"

"Did I ever have a choice?"

"No. Good luck then."

The man disappeared, leaving the shinobi with conflicted emotions. One the one hand, Albus had been his friend for many years, and had never been wrong about anything. He seemed like a kind old man, almost like a grandfather. But then on the other hand, could even a hardened man like Dachi do this to these two innocents? The third great war had only ended fifteen years ago, and still he had seen to much suffering from children.

"Ah, fate is cruel, isn't it little birds?" He asked, looking into the green eyes of the younger twin, who smiled and tugged at his scarf. He sighed sadly, but understood Albus's need. Besides, it would be a disaster should Voldemort return to full strength, he might even be able to take over their own little ninja world, that was mostly cut off from the other seven.

The rain ninja opened the door, and decided to take them to an orphanage. There were many children there, so it wasn't like the martens would have much time for them. But they would be well taken care of, that much, Dachi would make sure of.

The walk to the village, from his home was long, and the rain really wasn't helping anyone. He set the twins down for just a moment, when something was flung from a tree, impaling itself into the back of his skull. He stood for a few moments, before collapsing on the ground , blood splattering all around him, the assassin in the trees, didn't mind the two children, as they were going to die unattended in the woods anyways. He disappeared with a puff of smoke.

-Some place before Dachi was killed-

Two ninja walked side by side coming back home after a long and tiring mission. Pain had sent them out to assassinate a man who had information on the Akatsuki. They had done their job, or rather Kisame had done their job, perfectly. Itachi didn't like to kill, unless he absolutely had to.

They were walking when they felt a presence they had never felt before, that snuffed out the chakra of one of the rain shinobi. They ran to it hoping to apprehend the intruder. They managed to catch a short glimpse of a young man, who was high up in a tree, looking at two children, before he disappeared,

When the man was gone, they went over to look at the two babies, who were asleep, curled up in blankets. One in blue, the other in purple.

They were both handsome little boys, with jet black hair, vivid green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scars on their heads. Really, it was the strangest thing. Both scars seemed to be new, with a small bit of blood coming out of them, inflamed around the edges.

Itachi looked at them with sadness in his eyes.

His partner didn't see, and that was a good thing. He felt so sorry for the poor abandoned children. He wondered where their parents were and who the dead man on the ground was. He suddenly felt anger at the assassin. How could someone abandon two babies in a place like this in the middle of the night? Anyone who didn't see anyone in sight, would have given the two young brother's mercy and killed them.

He looked down into their eyes, whose eyes reminded him so much of Sasuke's. They were filled with innocence, not yet knowing the cruelty of the world. That's what hit home for him. He would never be able to leave them out here, he would never forgive himself.

He almost wanted to laugh. Not even three weeks ago he slaughtered his entire clan. He had been ordered to do it, yes, but he had still done it. Well, almost, he just couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke. The love he had for his little brother was stronger then any love he had felt for anyone else.

He started to wonder why he felt this way towards these children. It couldn't have just been that they were as innocent as Sasuke, could it? No, it had to have been something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on. They radiated some kind of strange power. It was comforting, yet intimidating at the same time. The question was whether or not to bring them to Pain, and Madara. To potentially bring them to their deaths. He thought it over for a while before….

It was decided. Itachi picked them up handing the boy in the blue blanket to his companion, "We need to take them to Pein-sama, now." He walked away not waiting for a reply. The taller man looked at him strangely.

"Itachi, are you sure, it might be a trap." The younger one said nothing and Kisame followed behind him.

They ran to the base and into their leader's office to tell him what they saw. "Well then leave, and let me see them!" The leader told them. Itachi and Kisame handed over their respective twin, just then a small letter fell out of the one with the blue and Pain grabbed it before it touched the ground. "Out." Pein ordered coldly.

Pain handed one of the boys to the new occupant in the room. "What do you think, Madara?"

He thought looking at the small sleeping child in his arms before answering. "It depends on what that letter has to say, open it and read it." Pain nodded and did as asked:

_ 'To whom this may concern, _

_ My name is Albus Dumbledore, and if you are reading this you have found the young children. The one is blue is Harry and the one in purple is name is Henry. They were born a year ago, July 31st, 1980. Harry was born seven minutes before his brother. These two are also very special. _

_ Their birth was preordained. two prophecies were given to me, seven months before they were born, detailing their destiny. They read as such: _

_ "Two twins will be born _

_ Two twins who fate will use as pawns _

_ They shall fight against their enemies together _

_ The one who may be a servant to the Dark Lord comes _

_ Born to whom have thrice defied him _

_ Born as the seventh month dies _

_ He shall mark him as his equal but he will have power the dark lord knows not _

_ And then: _

_ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either one must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" _

_ You see these prophecies means the fate of the entire world. These children must be brought up the right way. _

_ -AD" _

Pain looked at Madara in anticipation. "We'll keep them." He finally said. "Raise them loyal to our organization." Pain nodded looking at his superior as he cradled the small boy.

"What shall we tell the others?" He asked.

Madara laughed at him. "That you found them of value and that we're keeping them." The man handed the child back to the other man and went to tell the others the news.

Their reactions were as expected. Hidan pissed for no reason, Kakuzu pissed for a drain on money, 'Tobi' hyper, Deidara un-curing, Konan ecstatic, Itachi (even though he hid it well) relived, Kisame fine with it, Zetsu 'eyeing' them, Sasori un-caring, Orochimaru, well no one knew what Orochimaru was thinking as he pet his summon.

Sometimes Pain wondered why he couldn't have a normal S class missing Nin organization, but didn't say this out loud.

Suddenly the purple one woke up screaming and crying, this in turn, woke his brother. They began screaming so loud, it soon became very agitating and it was starting to give Pain a headache.

Orochimaru's snake let out an angry his, and then everything was silent. The older boy looked at the snake and hissed back and the younger did the same. The snake cocked its head in surprise to look at them. Then the three of them seemed to have a conversation with Orochimaru looking interested.

"So they can speak to snakes" Konan said holding the little girl closer. "Well…okay then."

Orochimaru sat back with an inquisitive look on his face. "May I see one of them, I want to confirm a suspicion."

Pain reluctantly handed the child over to the pale man, not liking the way his underling so blatantly dared to disrespect him. He was debating slapping him, but decided that the information he had might be of use. He handed him the younger twin

The snake sannin gently traced the lighting bolt scar on his forehead before grinning. "These small children have survived a large hit from a rare chakra that should have killed them." He smiled at the young boy who giggled at him.

"How did this happen?" Pain demanded to know.

"I have no idea."

The snake man handed the boy back to Pain.

"What are their names?" Itachi asked. "They are called Harry and Henry. But those names are strange, from now one they will be called: Yuki for the older and Yasuki for the younger." He looked at the young boy who smiled up at him.

"Well, I'm going to put them to bed; it's 11:30 they need to sleep." Konan said as she grabbed Yuki from her childhood friend smiling. All the Akatsuki agreed with her and hit the hay not knowing how truly special the two children were. Not knowing that in the morning they would get a shock of a life time. Not knowing that right now people were raising their glasses for a toast and in hushed voices saying "To Harry and Henry Potter the twins that lived."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning-

Konan woke up happier then she had been for a long, long time. In fact, she was so dammed happy that she made breakfast for everyone who had remained at base. She was almost done when an owl fluttered into the base, dropped a letter, then flew right back out. She was shocked to say the least, their home was supposed to be protected from owl mail. How in the world had the person who had written the letter found them? She picked it up and read it after checking for traps. It was from something called the Ministry of Magic and it said:

To: The Akatsuki 

Dear Sir or Madam, 

We here at the Ministry of Magic have been informed that you have come across the Potter twins. Unfortunately, it is against our policy and laws for a wizard or witch of European blood to be raised in the elemental countries. You will go to the Ministry in England where an escort will be waiting for you and the young Potters and the twins will be put in the care of a family who lives where they can be taught the proper way of magic. Fail to comply and the consequences shall be dire. 

Sensibly yours 

Deloris Umbrige

She calmly folded the letter back into the envelope before walking to Pain's office, her hands clenched at her sides. Her eyes were cold as she opened the door and placed the letter on the desk, interrupting her leaders work. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Read. It." She growled.He read it his brow frowning as he finished it.

"We can't let them take them away from us Pain." She said, biting her lip so hard it was bleeding. He was about to hug her when a pure white owl flew on his head dropped a not and left. He looked at Konan for an explanation, she just rolled her eyes in a way that said 'I have no clue. He gave in and decided to read it out loud.

"I am Harry and Hailey's guardian, but I can not keep them, I'll be over in an hour. What ever you do, DO NOT give them to the ministry."

He was irritated at the strangeness of this morning. "Very well then, inform the other members of our guest coming to visit today." She nodded and went on to do as told. Then dressed the twins in what they were in the night before.

An hour later-

The Akatsuki members were beginning to think that the mystery person wouldn't show up, and then the fireplace lit up with emerald green flames. A man who looked about 21 to 23 years old walked out coughing. "Man I hate floo powder." He looked at the Akatsuki and smiled at them "Hi, I'm Sirius Black, the twin's godfather."

Konan looked at him with mixed emotions. "Why can't you keep them?" She asked.

The smile on the man's face slid off. He cleared his throat. "Because to be honest, I have no clue if I'll even be alive tomorrow."

Pain looked at him raising a brow "And, why is that?"

He went pale before answering. "It's a long story, but you see, yesterday, a dark wizard who calls himself Voldamort turned up in Godricshollow. He went to my best friend and his wife's house killed them both, then tried to kill the two of them. I was at the school that night, I was called up to Dumbledore's office and he told me." He was crying silently now remembering that night. "He told me that after all the things that Voldamort has done all the bad, bad things. All the people he's killed, he just couldn't kill them. That somehow, when sweet Lilly gave her life to shield them from death, Voldemort's power broke, and that's why he's gone. He's not dead though. I don't think he was human enough to die. But on that night, they made a lot of enemies. The first person they're going to look for to get them is me, and I will do anything to protect them." He had a hard look in his eyes as he finished.

The only one in the room, who understood that feeling, was Itachi. He masked his respect for this man but he felt looked at the older man as he gazed at his godchildren, the determination and love in his eyes was something very clear. "So what do you plan to do?" Itachi said shocking everyone in the room that he was talking.

"I plan, to give you everything." He snapped his fingers and a small bag appeared out of nowhere. It dropped with a heavy thud and he unzipped it sitting on the floor. First he opened a small pocket and took out a golden key. "This is the key to the Potter family vault at Gringotts. In that vault holds more money then you can imagine." He handed it to Kakuzu who looked like Christmas had come early.

Next he pulled out a book that was in a strange language. "This, it every spell that I have ever learned Start on page one when they turn six." He handed that to Pain who took it looking at it with interest. "Be careful, my family taught me some dangerous magic, so they might want to slow down on page 400 or so."

The third thing he pulled out was a bunch of paper. "This is the deed to every property I own as well as their seat on the Wizardmont. This also states that I give up my right as Lord Black and give the title to my god kids." He handed the documents to Itachi. He looked at them looking tired, but he knew that now he was destitute. He cleared his throat showing his discomfort,

"This," He said with a smile "was their fathers. It's an invisibility cloak. Please give it to them." He also handed that to Itachi.

"Now, this is the last thing that I have besides my wand." He handed these papers to Konan who looked at them emotionlessly. "These are the custody papers stating that I give up my right as a Black as well as the right of their guardian. Now no one can take them from you. Just sign them and they will be turned into the ministry magically." He smiled at them all. "Also you will be receiving the daily Prophet every day I paid for a life time subscription. Read it to know the current events of our world." He grabbed a handful of dust then shouted. "Number Four Privet Drive" And then he was gone.

Itachi looked at the place where the man vanished and he knew something no one else cared about. This young man who was only 21, planed to die a horrible, agonizing death.

They had finished all the paper work it would take them to make the twins officially theirs by the next afternoon. They had new names now, but if one truly wanted to know then all you had to do was look at the records, and the adoption papers to see who they were by birth right.

It was that same morning when an owl fluttered into the room with a news paper. Pain muttered something along the lines of 'is nothing secret anymore.' He begrudgingly made Itachi read it.

**Sirius Black: Convicted for betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who. Sentenced to life in Azkaban. Sirius O. Black thrown in Azkaban this morning after killing twelve Muggles and one Wizard. Aurors claim that he laughed as they dragged him away.**

The Akatsuki looked down at the innocent balls of joy that Konan was holding close to her, they just couldn't believe that it was true.

\-----------

Itachi gave a small smile as he fed the little boy sitting in his high chair. The younger twin had already been put to bed because he had fallen asleep right after his own meal with 'nanny Itachi.' He had taken a likening to taking care of them during the week they had been here. They were like his little bundles of adorable stress relievers.

His smile grew lager as he remembered the events that took place an hour ago. All the members of Akatsuki had gotten back from a meeting regarding the small bundles of jet black haired joy. It was agreed, that Harry and Henry Potter had died of hypothermia the night they found them, and that a few days later Konan, in a fit of grief, forced them to adopt twins. In an orphanage they found Yuki and Yasuki, and had fallen in love with them instantly.

It was a very unbelievable story in Itachi's book. They were so cute that anyone would have just snatched them up, but criminals didn't just 'fall in love' with anything, but still they were the Akatsuki, anyone who wanted to keep their lives, wouldn't question it. Now the only problem they had was a last name. They couldn't call them Potter, because that would be a dead give away to the people in the magical world, not to mention how hard it was to pronounce. So they had decided on a last name, a name that was very conmen in all parts of their world. They had chosen the name Shion. Itachi thought it had a nice ring to it. Yuki and Yasuki Shion, the Magical Ninja of Akatsuki.

He chuckled as the small boy blew a snot bubble at him. He casually looked around making sure that no one had seen his rare display of emotion, ready to brush it off as a cough. So naturally, because Fate, God, and Karma were all conspiring against him, a very unwelcome someone had.

Madara stepped out of the shadows looking like death as he laughed at his nephew. "Oh my! It seems the grate Itachi Uchiha has emotions after all." Itachi stood up straighter and he wiped his face clean of expressions. "Your not going soft on me now, are you Itachi?" Madara mocked as he took a seat on the chair across from Yuki and brushed a little bit of hair from out of the little boy's eyes.

Itachi stiffened even more (if that were possible); he knew the man enough to know where this conversation was heading. After years of studding under Madara, he was able to predict his uncle's mind. That was a very arrogant assumption of Itachi's part. Madara was sly and cunning. He would do anything to achieve his ends, and he had proved this fact time and time again.

"Their not going to be a problem, are they?" The masked man asked faking concern. "I hope they aren't, because they are nothing more then interesting pieces to the game. Not needed but beneficial all the same." He leaned his chin on his hand. "Do you understand what I'm getting at, Itachi-san?"

Itachi nodded his head, trying not to show his feelings. "Well that's good then, because if you let them get in the way of your work, I'm going to have to kill them." Madara stood abruptly turned on his heal and walked out of the room. Itachi looked into the big eyes of Yuki before silently cursing himself. It had been an absolutely positively stupid idea to let Madara get his claws into them. It was a mistake that sooner or later he was going to have to pay for.

He picked up the small child and walked to their assigned room. He placed him down next to his brother and stayed until he fell asleep. 'Such unfortunate children with such a cruel fate to fight against, I wonder what's up that man's sleeve?' He thought as he walked out the door.

\---------

Nearly ten years had passed since that day, and nothing much had changed at all. There were no signs that anyone lived in the tall building that the Akatsuki inhabited. After all it was just an old abandoned building. With a dripping ceiling that leaked all day and a cold hard floor that had cracks in it, which a certain money man refused to refurnish. But that was to be expected, if they couldn't even hide their base from others what kind of ninja would they be?

Ah, yes, Akatsuki. A group of ten feared missing Nin. Ruthless. Bloodthirsty. Maniacal. Baby Sitters? Yes, they were baby sitters. For the past ten years they raised Yuki and Yasuki Shion and trained them in the art of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Tyjutsu, not to mention their birth powers. As they were young, they didn't know a lot of Nin or Genjutsu. But honestly, what else would be expected, they had only been training for four years. It's not like they suddenly could learn the secrets of the world on the first day. Things didn't just come along that easily in life.

Regarding their training the first thing Pain had them do was test their chakra nature. Yuki is an earth style and Yasuki is a water style. They had just grazed the surface of the jutsu they could learn. They would get better as time went on, that was a guarantee if you were going by who trained them. The only thing that seemed to come naturally and they never seemed to struggle with was their magic. Pain had decided to start training them in that peculiar art a year before they had started training in Tyjutsu. Yes they had to work very hard, but it was just easier then ninja training. Madara always told Pain it was because they were almost born knowing magic. They had been around it for a year before they came here. They just seemed to understand it better.

Madara hadn't changed much over the past ten years. Yes, he learned more about the world and about his enemy's weaknesses. But his personality hadn't changed one bit. He was, is, and always will be a sly, cunning, jerk. But only a few (unlucky) people knew of his true identity. To the outside world he was Tobi, the sweet and innocent ninja who annoyed his sempai. Madara had made it a point to get on the twins good side, and being as manipulative as he was, it was a piece of wonderful tasting, easily acquired, chocolate cake.

The twins trusted him, and held no doubts about him, after all who would ever fear cute little Tobi? He twisted them (or rather it appeared Pain was twisting them) to do his bidding, turning them against anyone who would defy Akatsuki. He had taught them that human life was not something to value, after all a light that goes out is nothing to cry about.

Yuki had always been gentler then his brother. Anything to do with pain or death he shied away from. But being raised by who he was he was, he was taught to defend his honor, his allies, and his family. They had taught him to do anything to help his brother. Even if it looked as if he was hurting him, so long as it preserved his life, the ends justified the means. Yuki was very protective of his little brother. His drive to keep him from the bad things in the world was borderline obsessive. However

Yasuki turned to Madara's side with almost no hesitation. He seemed more at ease with taking the life of another human being. Now don't think he's all bad, the only reason he killed was because of his trust in Pain. He had told him that 'In this life sometimes you must kill to achieve your goals.'

But for now, they retained their innocence, sleeping away peacefully, not knowing of their cruel fate. However they would wake soon, after all the sun had started coming over the mountains.

"Yuki! Yasuki! Wake up your training begins in an hour!" Hidan yelled as he knocked on their door that morning. Yuki was first to wake up. He sat up in his bed on his side of the room. His messy hair went down to his back, because he had only bothered to cut it maybe twice in his life. His emerald green eyes glared at the door for waking him up so early in the morning. He pushed the covers off of him and started to get dressed. He looked over at Yasuki and grinned as he affectionately kicked him awake. He opened his equally as green eyes and smiled at him. Yuki felt his hart race as his smile seemed to light up the room. To him, Yasuki's smile was the world. "Come on Yasuki, if we don't hurry Hidan will eat all the food again." He said as he pulled on a pair of socks.

That definitely got him up. He jumped in the air still in his PJ's and ran out the door, leaving his confused brother behind. He smiled as he followed him out the door ready to start the day. Yuki sat at the table next to his little brother as he did at every meal. He ate his eggs without a word as Hidan and Kakuzu got into their morning fight.

"Your god is fake, you albino idiot!" Kakuzu growled at him putting his wad of cash in his back pocket.

Hidan's face turned an ugly red color as he slammed his fist against the table. "How dare you say Lord Jashin's name in vain, bastard." This resulted in Kakuzu cutting off Hidan's head, the albino decided to say a few choice words, and that in turn made Konan very angry,and she ended the fight with a punch in Hidan's bodiless face.

"Don't cuss in front of the kids!"

The two twins laughed as Hidan held his bleeding nose for the rest of breakfast once Kakuzu put his head back on. After everyone was done eating Pain informed the twins that they would be training with Itachi for the rest of the day. They nodded, very happy that it was Itachi who was training them, a rare treat on their birthday. However before they could leave the table a large barn owl and a smaller black one swooped in the window one dropping two letters on the table and another dropping the Daily Prophet.

"So it's time then…." Pain trailed off as he was lost in thought, remembering the night Itachi found them. "There's something we have to tell you two, no interruptions." They nodded as they looked at their step father. "As the two of you know, we adopted you, however the story we told the world was a lie. You two were not found in an orphanage, it happened when Itachi brought you back after a mission, the two of you were left under a tree." He didn't seem to know how to continue so he paused, telling them about the prophecy didn't seem like a good idea then. He explained to them about his parents and the world so close to the one they knew, the one they truly belonged to.

"So that's what all the extra training was for then." Yuki said as he placed all the pieces together.

Pain nodded and folded his arms over his chest. "That's not all; we changed your names when we brought you here. Your real names are Harry and Henry Potter." The two of them looked at him in disbelief. Yasuki traced the scar on his forehead. He didn't want to accept it, so he wouldn't.

Yasuki looked at the letters and sent a questioning look at his step father. "Do we open them?" Pein nodded to him, he was actually kind of proud; this was like a coming of age ceremony. Yuki was first to have his letter open.

**To: Mr. H. Potter**

**The Rain Village Akatsuki secret base**

**The room farthest to the right**

He looked up with a stressed sigh. "We didn't find out we were the twins that lived until like ten seconds ago, how did these people find out before we did?" He asked the room in general.

**"Because we had to leave a long paper trail to adopt you, I have had the feeling for awhile that someone was watching you two, that person must be responsible for that." Pain said with a thoughtful tone.**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black)**

**plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Yuki folded his letter back up and put it into the envelope. "How are we going to get these things, I've never even heard of half of it." Yasuki said irritably.

"Today you two and Deaidara will be going to Diagon alley in England, he went last week and he's the only one who knows how to get there." The twins nodded and got out of their seat getting ready for the day, knowing that they were dismissed.

Once they were gone Pain looked at Itachi. "What does it say, read it out loud." Itachi nodded opining the news paper and cleared his throat:

"Sirius Black, Innocent or guilty, turns out he never received a trial." The atmosphere in the room turned somber.

"We need to keep silent about this, if we say anything people might start poking their nose into things." Pain decided.

"But what about when they go to school, they'll learn about him there." Konan argued.

For once Pain was at a loss so in his wise leader way he said "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Diagon Ally 3:30 PM-

Deidara kept a close eye on the two as they scampered around looking at stuff. He smiled at them as they gazed in wonder at the new world they belonged to. They had gathered the supplies they needed but the wand, and uniforms.

Deidara decided they were going to a wand shop first. As they entered the store he noticed just how _odd_ it was. There were boxes everywhere looking like they were put there with glue and the place smelled like spices, and it was dusty like no one had cleaned it for hundreds of years.

Suddenly a very old man appeared before them. He smiled at the twins. "Hello there, and who might you young men be?" 

"Yuki and Yasuki Shoin." Yuki introduced them, with a cautious look.

 "Ah, yes I don't believe I've herd your names before, I'm guessing a muggleborn pair?" They knew it wasn't true. They were half bloods, so they corrected the old man on his small mistake. "Yes, forgive me for my ignorance, now let us get your wands, youngest first, please." Yasuki stepped up and he began measuring everything. After he was finished he grabbed a wand off the self, and handed it to him, only to take it right out of his hand. He grabbed another one off the shelf and handed it to him. "Well give it a wave." He said. Yasuki did and the lamp on the counter exploded. "No, no this is not your wand." He said as he quickly took it away from the distraught eleven year old.

 Wand after wand for about five minutes was wrong then, the old man took one more off the shelf looking a bit older then he already did. "Alright, now try this one." He said as he handed Yasuki another box. He flicked it and then the room seemed to become lighter, the tip of the wand glowing slightly. "Ah, yes, yes this is your wand. 9", oak, with unicorn hair as the core." He laughed as he handed him the box. Yasuki regarded the old man for a moment, with a raised eyebrow before he shrugged and sat in the chair across the store.

Yuki's wand took longer to find, way longer, somewhere around thirty minutes. But at last he had found his wand as well. "11 inches long, made of holly and had a Phoenix Feather core. Curious, very curious Mr. Shion." Mr. Olivander said.

"What's curious, sir?" Yuki asked taking his wand from the old man.

"You will see one day, Mr. Shion, you will see. That will be 14 sickles." The three of them walked out of the store after paying, glancing behind then suspiciously.

 As the three of them entered Madam Malikn's Robes for all Occasions. Deidara decided he was going to go check out the potions for a bit longer and told them he'd be back in an hour. They nodded as the old lady made them stand on platform like things after asking them if they were going to Hogwarts. Answering yes, she took them to a back room. While they were there, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Yuki and Yasuki on stools on either side of him slipping a long robe over Yuki's head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy,

"Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Yuki, being cautious of this boy he had just met.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

 The twins were strongly reminded of a snobbish rich kid whom they had once been body guards for, and rolled their eyes in unison. "Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Yasuki.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

 "No, not to into sports" Yuki said remembering how pointless he thought it was reading it from the prophet. Not to mention dangerous.

 "I am - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Yuki, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Yasuki, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting to add to the conversation.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Deidara was standing there, grinning at the twins and pointing at three large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Deaidara," said Yuki, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He's our uncle."

"Oh," said the boy with disgust, "I've never heard a name like Deaidara before, is he a Muggle?"

"No it's Elemental," said Yuki. "We're half bloods and he's a wizard too, I guess."

"No!" The boy said his eyes widening. "My father went to the Elemental countries! I hear it's completely uninhabited by muggles." The boy seemed to grow excited. "Have you two even met a muggle before? I bet you haven't." He put a finger on his chin. "Through I guess that place is a little odd, you know with all the ninja."

 "Oh, and how much do you know about them," Asked Yasuki sending his brother a look.

 "Not much at all, no one dose." Said the boy, with light disappointment. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

 

"They had better things to do," said Yuki shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy, he felt like he was being interrogated.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all.

The boy suddenly made a face, as a little girl with big bushy hair, and buck teeth. He muttered 'mudblood' under his breath, causing the woman doing his mending to jab him. He winched and called her stupid. "I really don't think they should let them in, don't you agree? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

"Shion, it means sound of the tide." Yasuki said finding this boy as non-threatening as it was possible to be.

The blond boy nodded before holding his hand out to them. "My name is Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." Yasuki took his hand and Yuki did so as well, reluctantly. "I'm Yasuki and this is my older brother Yuki, and the pleasure is all ours." As they finished this conversation the robe lady said they were done and they scampered out to meet up with Deaidara.

"Who was that boy, I lip read part of what he said and he mentioned ninja." He said his face wiped clean of the happiness they had seen moments ago.

"That was Draco Malfoy, don't worry he just knows the name, nothing more." Yuki said. Deaidara nodded and handed them their stuff (and ice cream). They went back to The Three Broom Sticks and flooed home. By the time they had told the rest of the Akatsuki what they had done, it was already late. So the two twins hand in hand went to bed.

 The last two months the twins spent with the Akatsuki were hard. Pain pushed them and pushed them to the point where they spent most of their nights in the infirmary. He constantly drilled them on the fact that they couldn't tell anyone about the Akatsuki. But at last it was time, their bags were packed, their minds were ready, and on the first os September they would be going to Hogwarts.

The place called kings cross station was very busy that day with people rushing about enjoying their daily lives. The twins were with Itachi as he led them to platform 9 ¾'s, where ever that may be. Itachi had too much pride to admit it but he was lost, in that can't find your way around a straight hallway sorta' lost. That's when he spotted a family of oddly dressed redheads. He stopped the twins and looked over at them inconspicuously waiting for these people to show him where it was. His eyes widened a small fraction as he watched them run into the wall, and then disappear.

He grabbed the two 11 year olds hands and practically threw them through the barrier. They yelped a bit as their stuff fell on top of them. The people on the platform looked at them funny, like they had gone insane. Itachi stepped in after them gracefully and smirked at them.

 He helped them load their stuff onto the train and into an empty compartment. He gave them one of his rare, but genuine smiles. "You two be good, and remember everything you were taught. Never forget what's most important, protecting each other." He gave them both hugs, shocking them to the core. "See you during Christmas brake." As he left the two of them they let out a few tears, they were finally beginning their own adventures.

 After a few minutes a boy with red hair walked into their compartment. The twins sensed something wrong with him immediately. You could tell right off the bat that he was a nice kid, but he was a moocher. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else was full." They could sense he was lying, but for what reason they did not know.

 "Yes, we do mind, now get out." Yuki said coldly. The boy glared at them before storming out slamming the door behind him.

The two kids sat alone in silence for another hour when their compartment opened again. In walked the boy from the tailor shop, and he was flanked by two large gorillas, I mean, boys. The ferret like boy cocked his head to the side his eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, it's you two. Why isn't anyone with you?" then he smirked at them, "What no one wanted to sit with you?"

Yasuki smirked right back at him. "Why are you wondering the trains Malfoy, the stench of your henchmen make people kick you out of theirs?" The two gorilla boys blushed and one of them flipped him 'the bird'. The ferret boy laughed at him.

 "Touché, Shion, touché." He sat down much to Yuki's displeasure, and that was the beginning of a very beautiful (sort of) friendship.

 The three children sat in the compartment talking and laughing soon becoming fast friends. They asked each other questions about their hobbies and dreams. The twins didn't trust the blond to the fullest, but they trusted him if even just a little bit allowing them to find it easier then talking to an enemy. But that small little bit of trust was one of things that brought them to form a tight bond in only a few hours. They soon had to change into their robes because they were almost to school. You could cut the excitement with a carving knife.

Once the train arrived at the station the three of them hopped onto a boat, accompanied by a blond girl with eyes that looked rather far away. She had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and very pale eyebrows. "Hello, my names Luna Lovegood." She said smiling at them.

 They did the polite thing and introduced themselves to her. After a while the girl fell silent and went back to her day dreaming. They sat in their boat ignoring the strange girl their mouths dropping open in awe as they caught their first signs of Hogwarts. "It's amazing!" Draco gasped his eyes widening to the size of plates. The twins had to agree, that indeed it was beautiful.

When they arrived a lady with her hair tied up into a tight bun with a stern look on her face ushered them in. As they walked in, two by two, they marveled at the grate hall. The older kids snickered at the little first years scared witless of the new world around them but many of them were silenced by Yuki's cold glare.

 The stern lady made them all stand in front of the stage she placed an old tattered hat on a stool, Yuki and Yasuki had to use all of their might not to jump up and kill it. Because after all normal hats don't tend to sing.

Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Every one in the hall clapped, some more wildly then others, as the hat finished its little tune. The teacher began calling out names one by one. Amelia Bones was in Hufflepuff and as she took the hat off she skipped over to the table making the three companions grimace in disgust. Then a girl with bushy hair named Hermione was put in Gryffindor and Draco coughed under his breath something like 'Mudblood'. The girl with the far away eyes was placed in Ravenclaw but no one knew what to make of her so they stayed quiet. Then Draco was called and he was placed in Slytherin no surprises from the twins.

"Harry Potter!" The woman called out with a slight tremble in her voice. The hall burst into quiet whispers 'Did she say Harry Potter?' or 'Where's his brother then?' or 'I hope he's in our house.' He was rather uncomfortable with the attention so he hurried over to the hat and placed it on his head.

To His surprise the hat began to speak, in his head. 'Ah yes, I have been waiting to sort you for 11 years Mr. Potter, or would your prefer Mr. Shion. Now, where to put you?' He looked over at the tables and watched them.

 "Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor." He muttered almost silently, remembering the rowdy unpleasant children.

'Not Gryffindor, eh? Are you sure, Gryffindor would lead you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that.'

"Please, they're obnoxious and loud."

 'Are you sure…well then, I know just what to do with you, better be: RAVENCLAW." He walked calmly over to the table with a group of politely clapping individuals. He sat next to a boy who seemed older then him when he was invited to.

 "The names Michael Corner, kid nice to meet you." He was a dark and brooding looking boy and held his hand out for him to shake. Yuki took it and smiled at him in that way of his. The two of them began to talk but they cut their conversation off as Yasuki was called up

. He sat on the chair his shoulders becoming stiff as the hat began to speak. 'Ah yes, yes another 'Shion' you're much easier to place then your brother. A thirst to prove yourself, ambitions to become powerful. The cunningness of a true shinobi. Loyalty of a brother. All traits, which are very important. I know just where to put you: SLIYTHERIN!"

 He stood up slowly and sat next to Draco stiff and disappointed. He had hoped to be placed with his big brother. He looked up at the staff table after Dumbledore gave his speech and almost dropped her fork when she started to read all of their emotions. A man who looked to be an over grown bat was looking at Yasuki as if he knew him, and he had a look of shock on his face. Like him being placed in Slytherin was a form of blasphemy.

The old headmaster was shaking his head sadly to the strict woman and muttering things that he could just barely hear with his ninja senses. "Yes…..hopeless…..wrong place to place them….Voldamort…dark side." He strained his ears desperately but couldn't get anything else. Yasuki knew that the headmaster was a respected man in this world, but he was plotting something. He decided if it hurt his or his family in anyway then this man would have to die. His plan was easy enough to think about, but carrying it out would be an entirely different story. He could tell the headmaster was strong. Stronger then anyone he had met here anyways. But Yasuki had a sneaking suspicion that Itachi could take him down with one strike.

The next person he looked at was the new defense teacher. It was him that unnerved the boy most. His subtle maniacal grin that only he seemed to see. What frightened him most had to have been the fact he was whispering to himself about the victory he would one day have.

He heard a dark chuckle as he turned towards his food deciding a little investigation needed to take place.

"Hay, Yasuki, Yasuki hello the lights are on but it looks like no ones home." Draco said catching his attention.

"Um, what?" He said looking like he had water poured on his head.

"I said, why didn't you tell me that you were Henry Potter?"

"I have to admit, it's kind of a complected story."

"Well, I have time."

 "W-we were adopted, from an orphanage. Dumbledore left us there the night our birth parents were killed. Our new family changed out names."

"Not really that complicated."

"Oh."

"You know, I didn't think you'd get into Slytherin. I thought for sure that you would have been placed Ravenclaw." He said patting hom on the head. "Well I'm glad you did. It must mean we're going to be grate friends." He smiled before going back to his food.

'Friends?' He thought to himself. 'I have a friend?' He didn't know what to say to that so he just smiled at Draco. He gave another look at the staff table and decided something at that second. Anyone sitting up there was completely nuts.

When the Slytherin Prefects told the first years to fallow them after dinner Yasuki gave a wishful look at his brother. He gave him a reassuring smile as he walked off with his own house. Yasuki followed next to Draco pretending not to notice the looks he was getting from his other house mates. Some of them were pointing and laughing at him. He grabbed Draco's hand in an effort to stay calm.

Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow wondering what his deal was. He looked at Yasuki then looked at their house mates and even someone as daft as him figured it out. Draco smiled and held his hand tighter. "Everything's going to be okay, Yasuki."

He held Draco's hand up until they reached the dungeons. There the prefects turned to look at them. The male one who's name he had missed started to speak.

 "Welcome to Slytherin, you have all been given an amazing gift. In this house we give you the opportunity to make connections, allies, and dare I say it, friends. We are allowed to speak freely here. Whether you believe that Muggles deserve to live is a moot point. Here we are more then just classmates we are family."

 He smiled at them in a rare display of emotion, that Yasuki was sure the teenage reserved only for moments like that. "In this school we are the outcasts, we only have each other. Families all fight, but if you have any truly bad issues with your dorm mates, feel free to speak with either me, the other prefects, or Professor Snape.

 "Every morning, you are expected to be awake, dressed, and groomed by 7:15, and not a moment later. For the first few weeks, the older students will be taking you all to breakfast, and showing your around the castle.

"It is a strong belief of ours, that the older snakes should help the younger hatching along their way. That is why, from first year, to third year, all Slytherin students are given a 'buddy' from the fourth year. This person, will be like your older sibling they will help you, in the best way they can. Helping you with homework, when dealing with other students, and anything else you may need. You'll know who your 'buddy' is tomorrow after class....

 "Are there any questions? No, good." He told them that girl's dorms were on the right and boys on the left and Yasuki walked up the stairs with Draco, letting go of his hand, when they reached their door.

The room already had two boys in it. They instantly stopped talking when they saw him in the room. They all gave him suspicious looks, and squinted at him. All Yasuki could think was 'was it something I said?'

"Theo, Blaise, I'd like you to meet Henry Potter, but he prefers Yasuki Shion." Draco said, introducing the shorter boy.

The other two in the room looked at him coldly, yet without malice. "The....half blood?" Theo asked, showing a bit of surprise.

 Halfblood, that day on the train he could hear a group of students in the next box over saying mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to attend this school, and that halfbloods were still inferiors being treated like equals. That Dumbledore would wind up destroying their culture if he kept allowing this atrocity. He managed to catch very dark things that older children were saying, wishing they could slaughter muggles and mudbloods. How they were glad that their master would return and bring the world to its knees. He had thought the conversation was rather interesting as far as conversations about genocide go. He planed to write to Itachi about it in the morning but first he had to deal with the problem at hand.

Well...maybe not so much a problem, as more of a test. Draco was testing him, to see how he would handle opposition. "Yes, the half blood." He said like it was nothing. "What about it....?"

"Well, inferior blood, breads inferior magic." The boy answered him.

"Yet, Draco, who is from a proud line, hasn't seemed to think of me inferior to him."

"Hmmm." Was all he said on the matter. He stepped forward a bit, and held out his hand. "Theodore Nott."

 Yasuki took it, gripping tightly. "Yasuki Shion."

\-------------------

Draco was writing a letter to his father.

Dearest Father,

Remember the two children I told you about that came from Japan, turns out they were the Potter twins, who would have guessed. They were both sorted into respectable houses tonight. The younger brother seemed shy because of all the people looking at him. I think he felt a bit of the hostility from our housemates.

 They seem lonely but I think they'll get on fine around here. I was wondering if they could come over this summer for a few weeks so you can get to know them. I think you and mother would like them. They're very polite so I don't think you have to worry about that. Please give it some thought.

                      Your son and heir Draco Malfoy

 Draco looked at his letter satisfied with his work as he handed it to the owl. The large gray owl hooted and flew off. He curled his feet under him because of the chilliness of the conman room. Even the fire wasn't helping much to get rid of the chill. He sighed as he looked at his potions book and began reading it for tomorrow's class.

\-------------------------------------------------------

In the Ravenclaw conmen room Yuki was getting to know his knew friend. He found out that he liked chocolate cake, swimming, and Quidditch. He also enjoyed the sent of grass, kittens, and baby powder. He was a year older then him and was a half blood. He had average grades, not to good but not to bad. He found joy in a lot of things, most involving girls.

 Yuki sat on his chair listing to him blabber on and on about the things he liked. He found it strange that someone would want to tell anyone everything about them. This boy trusted him without a doubt in his mind, and it was just weird. Yet he felt oddly warm at the thought of having a friend. Michael started to going into a heated rant about how every year the DADA teacher died, went missing, or quit. He told him that the job was cursed and that their new teacher would be gone within the next few months.

"And that's why I think that Dumbledore should only allow people who can break the curse to be teachers in that subject." He concluded with fire in his eyes. He plopped down next to Yuki with a sigh. "We should go to bed now, we have classes in the morning and trust me it's going to be tough." Yuki's new friend stood up and bid him goodnight as he walked to the 2nd year dormitories.

Yuki walked up to his room and paid no heed to his dorm mates and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had strange dreams that night about bald snake men trying to take over the world and ninja fighting to the death.

\----------------

In a far away place the Akatsuki were having a meeting about their little bundles of joy that weren't so little anymore. Pain had finally told them the prophecy and they were now discussing what they had to do. Half of them called out to bring them home the other half bringing up the valid point that they wouldn't be able to always be able to fight their battles for them. They needed to face this on their own, or die trying. With the outrage of many of the members it was agreed that they would only help if they were on the brink of death. Pain closed his eyes feeling something he hadn't in a long time, fear. He didn't let it show but he was afraid that he would lose the two that he had come to care for as his own children. He looked at his members and silenced them as an owl flew into the room.

He clenched his fists together getting tiered of owls flying in and out of his base.

To Whom It May Concern:

My name is Lucius Malfoy and my son has made friends with your twins. I see it fitting that we should meet. I propose that we should all have dinner this Monday night. Draco has told me of their uncle and brother so they may come along as well.

Wishing you the best

           -the head of the Malfoy family Lucius Malfoy

Pain looked at the owl that was standing there waiting for a reply to send to his master. Pain glared at it but it didn't budge. Suddenly he felt a hand in his own. "Oh Pain, our babies made friends I want to meet their parents lets go please." She pleaded with him taking his hands.

"Fine we'll go but I'm guessing the uncle and brother are Itachi and Deidara because they are the only ones that have been seen with them so they have to go with us." This was met by a shout of protest from Deidara. Pain raised and silenced him. "We leave tomorrow, that's final." Deidara sat and pouted and wouldn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day.

Pain looked at Konan's happy face, and frowned. She was sitting by the fire place with pictures spread about her. The twins, getting bigger, the twins' first words. Most hauntingly a picture of a face he longed to forget, if it hadn't been for his own selfish desires, would she have raised the twins with him instead?


End file.
